


I wonder why

by thefandommachine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, College, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandommachine/pseuds/thefandommachine
Summary: This is full of cliché but not too much ?You moved to a new city, well a new country, oh and a new university with new friends and far away from your family. You're a part of an exchange program with some university in California. It took you a year to prepare yourself for this new chapter, during this time the only person you could really confess to is your correspondant. Getting their will be something else ... How will it be ? Will you be happy ? Will you make friends ? A year .. that a bit to long no ?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott & Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 11





	1. Everything has to move

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo so well hum this my very first (published) fanfiction be kind pleaassseee  
> I hope you all will enjoy this ! I'll try to keep it updated as soon as I can !  
> (Also my english isn't perfect since it's not my native language hehe)

Back in your home town and should you say country, university wasn't a big deal but getting accepted as a foreign student in California was huge ! You couldn't believe it so your imposter syndrome kinda blamed it on the quota of foreigners allowed in the college. Getting ready for this massive of a change was a piece of cake because of its dream vibe. Saying goodbye to your town, your friend and your family felt quite off: What kind of part of your life even was that ? As anxious as you were you didn't feel any kind of stress until you go in the plane with your giant suitcase, you could actually call your home. Your journey was so long and you could already feel jet lagged. Stuck toward the window and between kids, the trip seemed to last days ! Preparing this new start sure gave you an important lack of sleep and you didn't assume it until you already fell asleep against you arm becoming more and more numb by the time.

You waked up when the numbness became unconfortable. You pop up one of your earphone to listen to what seemed like a voice but you still weren't sure about it. Damn why airplanes can't afford a decent microphone and speakers ? You almost understand a word out of three and you assumed you were going to land. You weren't sure if this nap energized you or made you lumpy. Getting out of the plane you felt like the main character and wanted that moment more than everything (which is a coffee right now). You stand their, in the hall of the airport, looking left and right feeling amazed by the fact you did it : You moved out in another country all by your self ! But in fact this moment didn't last longer than a second, someone bumped in your shoulder. You collapsed on the floor but thankfully you managed to stop this fall with your hands. By the time you got up, almost everyone from your flight was already at the luggage service. You thought to yourself: "People are more eager to discover their life in here than you.

"Y/N" A voice called you. You turned in every direction, not being able to identify where the sound came from. The airport was very crowded but luckily a blond boy approached you with a giant smile. This was Armin Arlert your correspondent on the campus. He seemed as sweet as he was on the phone. You two chatted for approximately a year before this encounter (Just the time your project needed to be achieved). It felt like he was a childhood friend you decide to get back in touch with. You pulled him into a warm hug. You began to chat a lot about moving into a different country, leaving you friends and family, the horrible flight stuck between children and the excitement that burn you two spending this year together. At a moment you zoned out for a bit too much time and he noticed: "What about we grab a coffee at a nice shop on the campus and we get to my flat to get a cozy afternoon ?", he offered you. You accept like immediately talked about your zone out and the jet lag that fill in your eye bags.

Arriving on the campus make you feel like you're on the set of a typical American movie about college. Well is this real then ? You were caught up in your thoughts when Armin tuck on your sleeve and hold the door of the coffee shop for you. When you entered the shop everything was on a cottage core theme, with wooden furnitures and pastel colors. You almost run up to counter and ask for the sweetest and sugary coffee you could find on the menu. When you look behind your shoulder to ask Armin what you could offer him you noticed he was talking to a tall freckled boy. He seemed as sweet as Armin. You paid your drink and thanked the barista. You quietly walk back up to Armin's side and stand there still, sipping on your latte with caramel. They interrupt the conversation as soon as Marco caught you staring. It didn't last long until Armin noticed you were nervously looking around to avoid eye-contact and letting an awkward silence take place between you three. “This is y/n l/n, she is my correspondent for this year.” He said introducing you with a warm smile, you immediately froze and tried to look relax by waving your hand almost in the face of Marco. He made a slight pause before continuing: “I was just letting her have her coffee before she passed away.” He chuckles. Marco caught your eyes again and raised an eyebrow: “So you're the mysterious foreign girl !” He winked at you, you weren’t ready for that so you just let out an awful gibberish “ahfkbb I hum I’m not that mysterious hehe”. It looks like it amused him and he followed “Well nice to meet you y/n ! Hope to see you soon, I got work to do. Bye guys !” Of course he was a cute barista like you would see on Tik Tok, hum ? Did she thought cute ?

Armin waved at him and looked at you, you almost grab on his arm: “Don’t ever let me go ahead of you !” You said panicking, he laughs and say “It’s ok ! You weren’t lost.” You ignored his sentence by a slight pout and said quietly “I just wanted to ask you what you want to have ...” He put a hand in your back to go back to the compter, where the barista could this all the scene you just offered.

•

You spend the rest of the afternoon with Armin, binge watching Brooklyn 99 trying best to not fall asleep, when he noticed that he offered you to get yourself in your new place to finally get some rest. You gladly accepted, feeling your eye bags getting heavier and heavier. When you were walking up to your flat Armin received a weird call. You were too tired to caught on the drama that was happening next to you. The only things you could comprehend was that was his roommate. Armin was pissed but you didn’t asked any question when he hung up.

When you arrived to the flat, Armin knocked at the door for you and said “You’ll see Sasha is the greatest roommate you could ever land on !” His enthusiast almost got you some energy, excited and thankfully not awkward about meeting someone new. He just adds “I mean when you’ll figure out how to get organized about the groceries...” He almost mutters, you look at him asking so much question with your eyes, he did even looked at you and the door open wide. You didn’t have a chance to see who opened the door, you felt submerged by arms surrounding your tired body. You hear a feminine voice scream directly in your eardrums “Y/N I’M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOUUUUU !!!”. When she let go of the hug you greeted her and turn to Armin: “Are you telling me that everybody on this campus already know my name ?” You tried to whisper but you fail and Sasha responded by “Of course honey, now get in or else.” You obviously did as she said, saying goodbye to Armin by waving your free hand while you tried to get your suitcase being push by Sasha in the flat.


	2. Part of "something"

The next two days were full of administrative stuff, and well this not what excite you the most: getting your academic record validated to start the semester on time, an appointment with the landlord to get your name next to Sasha for the flat, register to the exchange student association on the campus, etc. That adult life as we can call it. At the same time you tried to manage Sasha who were obviously so turned to have you here, you didn't even know why but apparently her enthusiast is directly a due to Armin talking about you for ABOUT A YEAR ! Well if I could assume something: not everyone of Armin's group of friends would welcome you like Sasha. You would personally be a bit annoyed about hearing from the same unknown girl for a year ! You immediately ask yourself if you did the same with your group of friends, so you decided to text them get some answer. A few minutes passed and the conversation went one: they refused to answer clearly and demand a video call. Well they're right, you can't start a year of just texting to them.

By the end of the second day you managed to get pretty much of all the annoying stuff done. You could finally think about getting your life build up. You know that the social aspect of all of this would be the most important part. The job that you were going to have for a few months is to get glued to Armin's side to get to know at least a few people not be the unknown girl for two years in the raw. "One year of talking about me is already to much" You thought to yourself. A knock on your bedroom's door got you out of your head and snap back to reality. It was Sasha with a bottle of wine, she smirked at you "Girl you'll have to catch up on somethings if you want to be part of the team" She said. You must have looked really confused for her to grab onto your arm and pull you in the living room "Sasha you'll probably need to stop dragging me everywhere by my arm if you want me to take part in something" You said laughing at her childish behavior, she answered you with a simple pout on her lips which turned immediately into a grin. She poured to generous glasses of wine and handed you one of them.

You two sat a the counter in the kitchen, your glasses of wine in your hands as if it was a hot beverage. "So are you ready to be a part of something fucked up ?" She started and took a big sip of her wine, then she gasped " WAIT ! We need photos ! I'll come back !" She ran in her room and got back with her laptop, she almost slapped it on the counter but thankfully you putted you hands right beneath it before the catastrophe could happened. She look at you and her eyes said thank you "Sorry I'm just so turnt !" She tried to explain but you cut off as soon as she was trying and you said "It's fine girl ! Just explain to me why should I also be turnt like that and the most important thing why is this fucked up ?" Her eyes immediately changed, there was some malice in them. "So you're not gonna regret it ! I swear buttt firstly take a few more sip of your wine first." You answered by "But I savoring it !" And she showed you she got two more of them, so you through your shoulder back to take a big old sip. She seemed really satisfied about it and started: " Well let's start by the boyz, you already know Armin, he is the sweetest and he's got brain ! Take note he is the only one, the other are just douches." You nodded at this sentence and took another big slurp, she continues "Then in the kind spectrum their is Marco, very sweet and knows how to make cocktails !" You ticked and said "Yeah I met him a few days ago when I got here, he winked at me I didn't know what to do !" You were trying to get Sasha on your side and saying this wasn't something to do to a girl you don't know but she only said "Well maybe you're the only one of the group who will know where all those freckles go..." She zoned out thinking about that. The blush creeps to your cheeks, you don't know of it's the wine or this thought. You never had this kind of adventures back in your home town. You tried to cut her out with a loud "OI WHO'S NEXT!". She snapped back, took a sip and continues "Well there is Reiner and Berthold, there nice to stick around but don't get them on your back I have a feeling there are from the mafia." You raised your eyebrows drinking every word of what Sasha said as it was the only truth. You also noticed you didn't have wine anymore so you managed to open another one. You looked at her laptop and noticed a boi on her background cover, you pointed toward it hand said "Is he fucked up ?" The wine definitely got to your brain but to Sasha's too: "He is so fucked up but he is my boyfriend, he is also very small I don't know why he didn't grow up. He does joke they ain't funny" You nodded very interesting by the subject, you were heading for another big sip, looking inside your drink trying to see Sasha through the glass when you notices she was grinning again. You still didn't know if it makes her look like funny or completely creepy. Sasha made a pause sight and said "We're getting to the big fish there" You waited impatiently and she finally continues "Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein" She makes another pause, god damn it what's about them ? You thought to yourself. You decided to cut the silence and say "AND ?" You were trying to not look impatient but drunk y/n loves good old drama. She continues "They're just douches, don't approach them. Eren is an unfaithful fuck and Jean tries too hard to do the same." You wanted to know more, they knew a lot about you so you had the right to know them as well.

•

The two other bottles went by when you were discussing Jean and Eren situation. Sasha sum it up for you "What I've been saying is that Eren tries to get girls in his girlfriend's back and Jean tries too much to have Eren's girlfriend." You nodded to this sentence, trying to comprehend the situation with all the alcohol blurring everything. After taking too long to comprehend all of that you simply said "And who's the girlfriend ?" Sasha looked surprise by the fact she didn't specified that "Ohhhh Mikasa. I'm seeing them every week and I can't even tell if they're still together..." she stopped, zoned out and suddenly continues " So that's Mikasa, there is also Annie who's radiating with sexy vibesssss" She tried to do a smooth step of dance saying this sentence. She caught you off guard and you burst of laughter. After a few minutes laughing Sasha finally said "And the coolest girl you'll ever meet" She makes a pause by pointing at herself, you smirk and thanked to god to let you meet Sasha. You two laugh again. You spend the rest of the night criticizing the dumb girl movie you watched, till you fell asleep on the couch. That was a great night you thought to yourself when you closed your eyes.


	3. You'll know about the drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Sorry to keep you waiting I had a pretty intense week and wasn't focused on writing !  
> Things are gonna get spicy stay tuned !  
> Hope you all like this chapter !
> 
> •
> 
> y/f/c: Your favorite course (university)

Another few weeks went by, spending every bit of your free time with Armin and Sasha. It seems that you were only comfortable with this bubble of social interactions. You finally found your rhythm in this new life, but you knew that getting this comfortable was a bad thing. After all the drama that you heard on this faithful night with Sasha, you knew that you won't get away for too long from all this mess. Anyway you tried to trick your brain into the good vibes of the moment you spend with nice people. You said to yourself: "Enjoy the break y/n, enjoy the break...".  
  
You were having a pretty intense week with all the work of the classes you catch on. Finally it was Friday, you desperately needed a break. As you got out of your y/f/c's building you noticed Armin talking with a bunch of boys next to the stairs you were going down. One of the boys caught you staring. You quickly turned around and started to walk faster. Your head screamed to you: "THE PHOTOS ! THEY'RE THE PEOPLE FROM SASHA'S PHOTOS ! ABORT THE MISSION ! I'M NOT READY TO MEET THEM !" You were running now, you looked behind your shoulder to see if nobody was following you and of course you bumped in Armin. How ? You didn't know. You tried as hard as you could to look casual and said: "Oh hey Armin.. hum I didn't see you there ! How's it going ?". Looking confidente wasn't your cup of tea, you tried to hold a casual pose but you already felt the palm of your hands getting all sweaty. You completely loosed it when two male figured appeared from behind you, you jumped as one of them started talking "You were staring you little snoop". You looked at him with disbelief. He was really tall (or you were really short but you told yourself that you were a descent height so he was tall), he had bleach hair with an undercut. He was clearly judging you, he was obviously that Jean guys. But why being like this ?? You were staring yes but that didn't open the door for all of this judgment ! The other guys standing next to him tried to grab onto his shoulder but was as yourself to short "C'mon Jean don't be like thattt, you usually love when pretty girl stares !" He winked at you. He must be Connie, Sasha's boyfriend. You wanted to say something funny to make all of this less painful but you just opened your mouth but as soon as you noticed that any words were coming out, you looked away for a moment. Well great first impression. Armin pat you in the back and said: "Guys how am I suppose to introduce you when you make a poorly first impression ?" He laughs and they started debating about how they were awesome and everything. You started laughing slightly, as you did that Armin noticed you were finally getting comfortable again. He really started to know how you function. He started " So we were planning on having a picnic this week end with everybody, do you wanna join in ?" The two other boys went quiet, waiting for your answer. You weren't ready for this, the break was obviously short. You didn't want to create ones more the awkward silent situation that happened a few minutes ago, so you rushed and said "Yes I would love to, I could bring some sangria and get something appetizers !" Connie looked at you with sparkles in his eyes and said with the biggest smile "I already like you !", you blushed at this sentence. Was everybody so sweet with you ? Jean just added "Tssss, gonna tell Sasha for some roommate's drama." He turned himself away from facing you and started walk to the dorms. Connie tried to catch him and stop him from telling Sasha, he made a little pause to turn back to us in the distance to wave goodbye. You couldn't help but smiled at how we was nice. Armin quickly turned to you and asked you if you wanted to watch the rest of Brooklyn 99 at his place. You accepted.  
  
•  
  
Binge watching a series with Armin at his place was your comfort zone. You felt safe and all that is why you always fall asleep at his place. You knew nothing could happen to you there, away from the stressful meetings, the administrative stuff, the grades and most importantly the drama. You were grabbing onto a pillow, under a nice blanket. You watched the TV trying to fight the sleepiness that attacked you. After a while you just fell asleep, you were too tired to continue fighting. You felt yourself drifting into your dreams.  
When you woke up, the living room was filled with darkness. You quickly stood up and looked around. The night was already there, the lights and the TV were turned off. You took a few seconds because you were still half-asleep, when you were a bit more awake you decided to stand up and pack your things. When you were looking for your bag and your shoes you heard some noises coming from one of the bedrooms. You knocked at the door, hoping it was Armin. The door opens but it wasn't your correspondent, a male figure appeared . "Oh you're up ?" You felt really bad for disturbing him, what were you thinking ? You tried to talk but nothing ... again. He continues "How rude of me, I'm ..." you whispered "Eren." He looked stunned and smiled "Yeah ! Armin already introduce me as I can see" You nodded feeling bad about disturbing him and being a freak telling him his own name. He will definitely think you're a psycho if that wasn't already the case. You were too busy to build a giant silence between you too so he continues "Armin had to go to work and he didn't wanted to disturb you so he let you sleep here." He made a pause and added "And he asked me to watch after you" He smirked. Your cheeks were becoming more and more red as you thought about what he just said. You looked away to avoid him from noticing your cheeks. You didn't want this situation to last so you just said "I'm sorry I bothered you, I'm gonna getting going." You walk toward the front door, he grabbed onto your arm by surprise, you turned yourself and became face to face with him "You know we could hang out when Armin can't" You didn't know about this, everything that Sasha said came back to your mind, but you tried to look causal again " I'm trying to not get in any drama you know like with you girlfriend, I wouldn't like that if I was her" he smirked again and said "You won't, we're ... taking a break from each other". He had something, you didn't know why maybe because Sasha forbid you from getting near him. You smiled, waved at him and got out of his flat.  
  
On the way home you could only think about the encounter with Eren. He was weird you thought to yourself and handsome, you shook your head for this thought to go away. You were just in front of your flat door but you were scared for some reason to open it. Sasha was obviously gonna noticed you were all weird and stuff. You needed to focus on what face you were going to make. When you tried to get a speech to not mention Jean and Eren names, the door opens. Sasha seems so pissed, she grabbed you by your arm and pulled you into the flat. "JEAN AND EREN ON THE SAME DAY ?" She fulminates and you quickly answer "I just met them ! And because of Armin !" You panicked. She burst into laughing and said "I knoooow chill outtt ! I called him because you weren't there and he told me about you day !" Your shoulders relaxed and you loudly sigh: "Don't do that again I was about to cry ..." you quietly said. She grabs onto your shoulders, you tensed once more and she said "C'mon I know you'll have to meet them, I was messing with you !" Her grip on my shoulder became more intense, she continues "But let's talk about you hitting on my boyfriend" She had an evil grin on her face. You tried to explain yourself and telling her that was nothing, she laugh at your face again and said finally "It's all about though love girl" She pulled you into a hug.  
  
You felt bummed out with all these conversations, so you head to your room and collapse onto your bed face down. Your phone vibrates, you turned your face towards it and you grabbed it. It demands you a lot of effort to look at the text on it but when you finally comprehend it, you sat up. "Eren ?" You mutter. How did he get my number and why is he texting me ?


End file.
